


Havoc - Deleted Scenes

by Taeryfai



Series: Alternatakes [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Attempted Escape, Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Betrayed Tony Stark, Casual Use of Strong Language, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint likes to Dad, De-Aged Tony Stark, Deleted Scenes, Dress Up, Dum-E - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Good dad Loki, Grief/Mourning, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Let's Conquer Asgard, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki gets all the maidens, M/M, Mild Language, Omake, Outtakes, Panic, Parent Loki, Screwy Timeline, Spoilers, Spoilers to Havoc, Teenage Tony Stark, The Avengers fuck up, Things Are Not Okay, Those maidens being like damn, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark loves Baymax, Tony is easily pleased, Varying Chapter Lengths, marriage proposals, oh look at me a single dad, the Avengers make bad decisions, you be pulling on my heartstrings buddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: Loki decides to 'curse' Tony to be the same age that his maturity level after becoming annoyed with the other's snark. Tony Stark turns out to be older than anyone would have expected turning into a teenager rather than a four year old, and far more trouble than he's worth.[Deleted Scenes, outtakes and alternative takes that would not fit in the main story, the chapters will varying length with some being quite short.]





	1. Four

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Havoc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975633) by [Taeryfai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai). 



> These stories will contain spoilers to the main story, I'll probably try and mention it in each chapter where it would belong. But you've been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I figured an alternative take would not go amiss especially considering how I had fallen victim to not updating in a while.]
> 
> So basically what might have happen if Tony actually did turn four rather than a grumpy gangly teenager.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally posted (04/02/17) in the main Havoc story but decided to give it its own story alongside other deleted scenes or pieces that did not fit.
> 
> Although I deleted that chapter in the main story, I did save all the comments as I really value them.

There was a flash of green and then suddenly the Iron Man suit went dead in the sky. Hawkeye announced the fact that the arc reactor was darkened across the comms with a feeling of dread. If the chest was not glowing unless another miracle happened like with the Hulk... Tony Stark was probably dead inside that suit.

If Tony Stark was dead that meant a number of things. Lack of funding mostly considering their main benefactor would soon become six feet under and he had a strong feeling that Pepper would not continue the funding seeing as she was fairly against the whole superhero business in the first place and she strongly disapproved of them all. Except possibly Bruce Banner. Natasha had been approved once until she was ousted as a spy, Pepper no longer held her in the same esteem as she once did. Perhaps it was some kind of feeling of betrayal.

Naturally if Tony was dead it also meant they no longer had a place to live as see section Pepper again. And of course the lack of new upgrades and a team member. Clint felt pretty bummed over the thought of losing the sweet upgrades.

Hulk was bounding towards Iron Man with purpose, Clint had no idea why but the Hulk was pretty set on catching Iron Man whenever he fell. Which happened far too often for a man who was, basically, inside a flying tank. It was a good sign though as the Hulk never bothered with the dead, the absolutely positively dead as a doornail dead. There was a chance Stark had not reached that level of dead yet. Which appeased the odd crushing feeling in his chest which felt like it was being squeezed too tightly.

Something else, something green, reached the suit before Hulk did however and before both the suit and the something green vanished in a flash. Clint had a pretty strong and extremely bad idea who exactly had caught the superhero in a tin can. He could hardly hold back his shudder.

Loki.

* * *

 

The spell had taken hold but he could not just leave without making sure it was all to plan. Magic could be a fickle, volatile thing and it was not always as clear cut as waving a magic wand and poof. Magic did as it wanted, you could guide it but it could (often more than not) garner unexpected results if not checked upon.  Especially if it was a rush job and more than a simple illusion. Magic had an almost sentience that swords and sticks did not.

Besides he wanted to gloat, stand over the new form of the so called Iron Man and let Thor and his little playground club see what he could do. He removed the armour with a swish of his wrist; it was easy enough to do whilst it was powered down as it may have well been a heap of scrap metal. A very different story to when it was powered up especially accompanied by the thing in Anthony’s chest which provided an almost protection from his skills like water running off a duck’s back. Of course he was not completely protected as evidenced by the spell sticking.

It had worked. But was he really meant to look that small? For the age he was, the equivalent aged Asgardian was far larger and sturdier. Was it a Midgardian thing to look that fragile and tiny? Perhaps it was merely an Anthony Stark thing considering that he had never been a tall man. He resisted the urge to poke the unconscious child. Spells like these often rendered the holder unconscious for a while; it was easier for the shift when the mind was not whirling.

He was probably lingering for longer than he should but he had never really had the chance to examine a Midgardian child before. They were different. Did all children have that much wild hair? He had never really paid much attention to the children of Midgard whilst destroying their cities; if he was honest he had never really spent time with children in Asgard either.

Wasn’t Anthony supposed to have made a circuit board at this age (Loki was nothing if not prepared, he does his research), how was one supposed to build anything with such small stumpy hands? Not used to denying himself he decided to prod such a small hand with a finger. He startled slightly when instinctively the small hand curled around his finger. It was a strange feeling. He did not really want to remove the hand.

Could he really trust the brutish, uncouth Avengers around such a delicate looking being? Especially that green beast, remembering how he felt swung around like a ragdoll and picturing it doing the same to this tiny being was not the pleasantest of thoughts. With a small almost defeated sigh he found that he had a niggling annoyance of a soft spot for children. He lifted the child, careful not to remove the grip around his finger, a cradle felt the natural way to hold the miniature Anthony with his full head of hair resting in the crook of his elbow.

Perhaps he could raise a little minion? He had originally just planned to trip the Avengers up by the lack of the Iron Man’s input and forcing them to care for the small being. His plans just changed.

“Loki!” The bellow could only mean one person. Loki looked up in mild annoyance.

“I’ve not long got him to sleep, don’t wake him up. _Brother._ ” Loki smirked as predictably his brother and his team faltered at his words. Thor was more cautious in his approach, well as cautious as the brute could ever be.

“Loki, what have you done?” Thor asked reproaching.

“Isn’t Anthony looking extra cute today?” Loki taunted tilting his arms to showcase the ‘new and improved’ Anthony Stark. Loki was pleased to see that even the famed Black Widow could not quite keep the admonishment from her face. The Hulk had a look of confusion on his big green, dumb face which matched Thor’s fairly well.

“You twisted bag of cats!” Clint spat out.

“Clint, you flatter me.” Loki sneered at the archer; Barton flinched at the familiarity in the use of his name.

“What are you planning now.” The Captain muttered oh so accusingly and as if he had any authority over Gods.

“Probably pasta for his lunch, a growing boy has got to eat. Maybe I’ll get the Avenger shaped ones for a delicious twist of irony.”

He almost wished he hadn’t shrunken the Man of Iron at seeing their faces; at least Anthony Stark would have appreciated and responded to that humour rather than remained dour-faced bores.

“Very well, Ta-ta for now.” Loki stated with his usual air of indifference before he was gone in a series of green sparkles as he was nothing if not dramatic.


	2. Fabulous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was going to be in the latest chapter (6: Yield)

“I look fabulous.”

Clint walked before pausing and reversed his steps. He was called Hawkeye for a reason, but here he was, doubting his eyes just this once. But nope, yet again his eyes had not failed him. Teenage Tony (they had honestly thought they would have found some sort of cure by now) was wearing curtains and a something upon his head.

He tried to hold back a snicker but he failed, by the time Tony turned around to face him he was in full out laughter.

“What are you wearing?” He snorted, Tony huffed defensively.

“Fashion, you would never understand it. Only Thor would understand the desire to drape oneself in curtains.” Tony answered swishing his ‘curtains’ around him dramatically. It might have been impressive if it had not been so ridiculous.

“If I knew you were that impressionable to try dressing like Thor I would never let you near him... what is that thing on your head?”

“Helmet. It makes me look taller.”

“Alright, why are you wearing fancy dress?” Tony looked at him in offense that he would call what he was wearing fancy dress.

“If I’m going to conquer Asgard I shall do so in stealth mode.”

“Conquer?”

“You don’t get any respect in Asgard without a little conquering. Without respect, what’s the point in moving there?”

“Why do you want to move there again?”

“Bridge to all realms. If I take Asgard, the other realms are mine for the taking.”

“Calm down aspiring super-villain. How do you know all this again?”

“You’re asking a lot of questions, to which you may not want to know the answers.”


	3. DUM-E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would have fitted in after Pepper calmed DUM-E down in Chapter 5: Hurt, but did not fit

Then the elevator dinged and for some reason he could not quite process DUM-E was here. In his mind that only spelt out trouble. Tony however looked generally ecstatic, Clint had never really realised how unhappy Tony was as he had never once shown even a fraction of this amount of joy to them.

“DUM-E!” Tony yelled and practically bounded towards the bot. The bot in return wheeled over to the teen appearing to be quite as delighted as Tony. Which was just plain weird. Machines were not supposed to be sentient, the fact it was one of Tony Stark’s machines made it unsettling. He could not help envisioning the coffee machine going rogue because of sentience and without coffee there would be no Avengers. Except for Bruce as that freak drank tea instead of coffee.

“How are you, buddy? What’s that? You were worried about me? Oh, who’s the sweetest little bot, my saviour come to rescue me? Who’s a good DUM-E? You are.” Tony cooed happily sitting beside DUM-E and petting the top of his casing as the arm came to nuzzle him. Now Clint knew Tony cared for his creations but he never thought he would treat DUM-E so affectionately as if he was a dog or something. Whatever the beeps DUM-E was making meant Clint presumed it meant the bot was just as pleased to see his creator.

Steve was confused as he could understand pride in something you own or built, such as a car. But this was more affection than he had ever seen Tony treat anyone, and that included Pepper. Then again younger Tony seemed more openly affectionate than older Tony. But still this was just a machine. Admittedly he was a little bitter that Tony liked a hunk of beeping metal better than him.


	4. Alternative First Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another way I had envisioned the first chapter going

“All whilst the lady is going for it whacking her cane against the shield. Thud, thud, then suddenly the wooden cane splinters and a chunk manages to strike him across the cheek and thus the woman draws first blood.” He babbled on, growing increasingly animated by the battle he was envisioning in his head. The battle was a whole lot more comforting than thinking about the way his memory was screwed up.

“That’s a very fascinating battle I’m sure but after that please.” The man looked exasperated and as if he was trying not to throttle him, Tony was used to that but this man must have the patience of a saint not to have acted much upon it aside from his voice becoming more asserting.

“Oh. I fell. From the sky. But I’m remarkably unharmed therefore I’m pretty sure I can walk it off.” There was a pretty redhead looking at him, she looked like a doll, he sent her a slow wink and a smile. She sent him a small, almost relieved, smirk back. “So when can I leave?”

At their stony faces Tony came to realise that they weren’t going to let him leave, for all he knew they were the reason for the blanks in his memory. They could have easily shot him with a tranquiliser or something. They could easily be kidnappers treating him nice so he would do things for him, he was not sure what they might be but they were probably nefarious and he did not understand their  
end game or what they wanted with him so they were definitely dangerous.

There was an open window behind him he noted, he could tell from a draft. He was going to go out that way as all exits were blocked by this ‘agency’. Now to distract them to give him enough time to at least get out of it before they pounced.

Best try with old tried method first. He looked behind them and gave a startled gasp. “Holy shit! He’s got a weapon.” Surprisingly it worked and then he ran. Stepping onto the ledge he was sort of regretting his decision, he did not normally mind heights, but he had already foreseen what the ground looked like coming up to say hi to his face and this ledge was rather high up. Hearing them shout and rush to come and get him (with force) had him suck it up and side shuffling as he heard them coming to get him.

Hell to the no. If only he could fly, a flying suit would be a rather good thing to have right now. The redhead was coming out the window following him out, she slowly tried to approach him much like one would a frightened kitten.

“Tony.” She said gently “Come back inside.”

“You weren’t going to let me leave.” He practically screeched all whilst still backing away, it was rather embarrassing really but he was panicked and he did not want to be near these people. He had learnt the hard way that no one would come for him so he would have to rescue himself now. His father had enough of his constant kidnappings and it was apparently his fault for being too stupid to get kidnapped in the first place so he could just rescue himself.

That was what he was doing, but he had to admit he was pretty bad at it and would probably get himself killed.

“So you would rather die? Do you perchance have a thing for falling off high places.” Her voice was less gentle now, scolding and reprimanding him for being so foolish.

“Go away.” He sounded childish even to himself. Then his footing slipped and the woman cursed something in what sounded like Russian and dove towards him but someone caught him before she could.

Someone attached to a strong hand (and a nicely muscled arm) that clasped itself around his lower arm and slowly pulled him up.

“Well that wasn’t smart kid. We don’t want you dead and I’m fairly sure you don’t want you dead either.”

Oh crap, he was crying. Stark men weren’t allowed to cry, but at least he had not wet himself in the fear of pummelling to his death.

“I-I never claimed to be smart.” His voice wobbled lightly and his lip was trembling. He must have looked a sight but in the end he couldn’t bring himself to care as he was alive.

Once he was on solid ground, he had eventually calmed himself down and safely set down on a couch, his saviour sat beside him as emotional support, he turned on the attitude as that was all he had to keep him from a total breakdown.

“So you’re not kidnappers. Should have known as this beautiful man here is far too handsome to be a kidnapper.” Tony stated from where he sat gesturing towards Clint with a wide sweeping movement of his arm, Clint preened slightly and gave the redhead beside him a smug look. “And all kidnappers I’ve met haven’t been stupid enough to let me have my hands free or leave a window open, so I hope you don’t mind my language but who the fuck are you people?”

“We are super secret spies.” Clint announced delightedly.

“As in the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division super secret spies? You know that agency I have never heard of before in my life of course. ”

“Of course.” The space pirate said skeptically with an arched eyebrow. Tony let out a deep breath.

“At least I know what this is about then.”

“Really?” Clint muttered in amazement.

“It’s that time I hacked into your systems isn’t it, I swear that I didn’t mean any harm. I just wanted to give Aunt Peggy a birthday surprise by making all the computers tell her happy birthday. I did not know that the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division contained spies and was like a super secret military faction.”


	5. Dad!Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did not fit

Tony had freaked and had threatened who ever came near him with a repulsor. They had not taken him seriously, until he had shot Steve Rogers in the chest. He had misfired, he had aimed for his stupid perfect face.

He had made a wall out of tables to defend himself.

“You’re not my father, you cannot tell me what to do.”

“I could be if you wanted you know, at least till you went back. Hell, I would think I would enjoy that.” Tony seemed to calm down after that as if the response had shocked him into mildness.

“Really? He asked a small glint of hope shining in his eyes and he slowly clambered down standing in front of Clint no longer the menacing threat he had been posing as. “You would want me?” Now wasn’t that heartbreaking? Tiny Tony was looking up at him as if he had not actually been wanted before.

“Why wouldn’t I?” And then he suddenly had an armful of sobbing teenager, closing his eyes briefly he wrapped his arms around the shaking form and patted the other’s back for comfort. Eventually the sobbing and shaking eased and he had a docile boy clinging onto him as if he was a lifeline. Separating Tony from his form was surprisingly difficult; it was a bit like taking a kitten off you once they had dug their claws in.

“Hey kiddo, it’s okay. Shall we go do some father-son stuff now?” It looked like Tony would start bawling all over again at that but he nodded with one of the most pitiful smile attempts he had seen in a long time and he hung around with Hulk.

Tony snivelled a little before wiping his eyes with the too large sleeves of the shirt he was wearing, although practically the same size as his adult counterpart the older had obviously bulked up a lot more than this slim kid. He obviously never had a growth spurt though as the garments though loose were made to measure in the height department.

* * *

 “How on earth is Clint managing to control him?” Steve murmured in disbelief, the mere time he had spent with the Teenage Tony had proved to him that the boy was in fact worse than his adult counterpart in following instructions and listening to people as well as having just as much beef with Captain America. He had shot him. To be honest he was rather jealous of the archer.

“Adoption.” Natasha answered simply not looking up from the paper which Steve doubted she was actually reading.

“Pardon?”

“Clint was told by Tony that he wasn’t his father, Clint took that as a challenge. Clint won.” Natasha explained in as little words as possible. Steve still did not quite understand but he got the gist of it.

“If I was honest, I’m uneasy with the arrangement.” Natasha admitted, Steve gulped if Natasha was uneasy then it must be bad as the woman was a machine and did not fear easily.

“How?”

“Tony. Stark. Raised. By. Clint.” She said slowly and understanding washed over Steve alongside dread.

“We’re doomed.” 


	6. Unused Character Interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five/Six spoilers mostly/probably.

**JAMES RHODES (When the Avengers were going to be decent and tell the truth, but then they didn't and it was scrapped. I may keep a couple of lines though. I tend to reuse stuff I don't use anyway.)**

"Rhodey?" Tony murmured in disbelief looking at his best friend. "You look so fucking old."

Rhodes snorted lightly "You should see yourself at this age, you have to dye the greys out of your goatee."

"Fuck. Haven't I used science to stop that yet?"

"Too busy saving the world and all that."

"The fate of the world or my goatee. Decisions. Wait... why am I young now?"

"Loki, the God of shits and giggles and general kingdom grabbing tendencies."

"You mean my future husband? I am quite willing to marry him to prevent greying of my future beard whilst I'm at it my seduction may just distract him from world domination. I think that is a fair deal." Rhodes caressed his temples slightly 

* * *

**PEPPER POTTS (What would have happened if Loki hadn't decided to take his leave, there's a chunk missing because I decided to use it in Chapter 7)**

At first Tony thought it was a dream. A beautiful, beautiful dream. A vision like that could not exist out of dreams. If you looked up perfection in his dictionary, her photograph would be underneath.

From her determined strides in those impressive heels, a sharp click he heard before he saw her, to just her everything especially her fiery locks and the fiery look in her eyes. The way she just bypassed all agents and sent some running with just a look. He had to wonder if this was what love felt like.

"Marry me?" The words were out of his mouth before his brain could even catch up.

"Perhaps when you're older." And that was how he died and went to Heaven.

...

"Come on JARVIS, open the door."

_"My instructions state to do otherwise."_

There was a pause.

" _Captain Rogers, Pepper Potts is currently in the lounge area of the Penthouse. You may enter."_

"You let her in?" Steve murmured in disbelief, he thought there was supposed to be a quarantine going on to prevent the teenage Tony causing panic or becoming panicked.

" _She does own twelve percent on this building, Captain, and has higher clearance than yourself or any of your team members. She has more right to the tower than the Avengers do. Sir."_ The 'Sir' was added on the end rather harshly and said in a manner than JARVIS may as well called him 'Bitch' in the stead of 'Sir'. Steve had to wonder whether the snark and defensiveness of Miss Potts was something JARVIS had programmed or was something he learned. The latter was rather alarming to him. He pushed it aside in order to hurry his way to the lounge hoping to catch Miss Potts before Tony caught wind of her. He did not want more questions from the teenager. He cursed under his breath at the sight of Tony standing behind the settee which Pepper sat upon sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Is this adequate?" Tony asked with an adoring expression plastered on his face as he gazed at Pepper.

"This is just fine, Tony." Pepper stated simply looking torn from being mildly exasperated to endearing.

"You alright, Tony?" Clint asked, Tony gave a dreamy nod.

"She could crush me so hard. She threatened to castrate an agent with her heels. I think I'm in love."

* * *

 

**PETER PARKER (Was going to be the main focus of Chapter Six, but someone had to suddenly decide to alcohol up Teenage Tony in Chapter Five and ruin that. Also Peter figured it out and blabbed when I tried to follow it through.)**

 

“Wait. Hold up. Who’s that kid?”

“Kid? The building is under shut down, there should be no kid aside from Stark. How the heck did he get in?”

“There has been no movement from any doors, unless he got in from a multi-story window, which I doubt... how did he get in?”

“Interaction with Stark is inevitable. Shit.”

...

He had been running and then suddenly gravity was not doing its job and he was flying through the air into a warm chest when someone caught him.

“Great catch, easily ten out of ten.” Tony applauded until he noticed that the other was just a kid. Well that was new, wasn’t he squirreled away from the rest of the world and so there was a limited of people he met. All Avengers or Agents. Perhaps they started Agents young?

“Sorry, I had an appointment with Mr Stark? He missed it; he never does that so I came to see what’s up. I mean this is Stark tower, well was before it was Avengers Tower, he should be here? Please don’t kick me out.” Stark Tower? They had a tower, how come he had never heard of it then. This kid was proving to be useful seeing as he had not known where he was until then. He should keep him.

“Well, I am a Stark. Tony Stark to be precise.” Tony smiled and held out his hand for the other to shake. The fellow teenager merely stared at him his mouth agape. Tony’s smile faltered a little before dropping his arm whilst raising his brow. At the brow the other flushed.

“P-Peter Parker. I never knew Mr. Stark had a son.” Peter Parker gawped, it was a bit odd for one’s son to be also be called Tony Stark but he had heard tales of Tony Stark’s vanity he wouldn’t put it past the man naming his son after himself. Although he had proven himself to be less vain rather than sure in his achievements to Peter.

This left the other option of a woman named their love child Tony after his father after one wild night with the billionaire and the child only just showed up. Peter considered this to be the more viable option. There was no denying who the father was however as they were practically identical.

“Yeah, never talks about me much. Huge disappointment. He would much rather talk about Captain America.”

“Well I can see the resemblance.  Between Starks that is, not saying you look like the big C.A.”

“What did you want good ol’ Dad for anyway?”

“Er... Internship.” Peter could not quite get over the fact Mr. Stark had a son or the fact they looked so freakishly alike. He was quite aware he was still staring when the other Tony Stark pointed it out.

“Well would you like to come on through to the living area?


	7. Four - Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes his four year old prize and succeeds at not panicking him, well done, you win.

Loki had his own base of operations upon Midgard, he had decorated it appropriately to his standards with studded brown leather sofas, full of antiqued wooden furniture including a desk and several bookcases. It was also cold to his own liking, he liked the iciness of wooden floorboards and stone paving under his feet. However, he had a large green and gold rug as he liked the touch it brought the room.

He had taken the infant form of Tony Stark there. Loki only truly realised what he signed up for when he looked at the tiny being he had swaddled in blankets (because he had shivered once) that lay upon his settee. He was not sure what had possessed him to wrap him up like so but he had done it anyway. He pursed his lips slightly wondering if the mortal would overheat like that and realised that he may have bitten off more than he could chew.

Loki consulted many books to prepare him for Tony Stark's awakening. Midgardian children were so complex that they had numerous instruction manuals. On Asgard, you handed them a stick and told them to hit each other or fed them mead to stop their incessant wailing.

Which appeared to be a bad thing. It appeared that he should ignore Asgard's way of rearing children as they were basically the hand guide of what not to do. There was a basic rule in Midgard to not be a dick to children. He supposed he should follow the advice.

He looked around his base of operations and considered that it would probably be best if the child woke up somewhere familiar. It did not take long to find where he had spent his early years.

Stark Manor.

  
...

He had found the other’s childhood room with some difficulty, but once he found it he could just tell who it belonged to. He had to clear dust and revert some elements back based upon old photographs of the boy, found in servant quarters oddly enough opposed to the master bedroom. He mostly found bottles of whiskey that had gone bad in the master bedroom, particularly in the adjourning study.

Now he mostly waiting, he was sat at the end of the bed he had tucked the child into, waiting for the child to awake.

“Who are you?” Loki jolted, that accent... it was familiar but different to what he was used from Anthony Stark.

“I’m your new nanny, I’m going to look after you whilst your parents are away.”

“Where’s Jarvis?” The child’s eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. Not his mother or his father, but Jarvis. It was interesting the way the child had asked first where his Jarvis was opposed to either parent. Luckily he had come prepared.

“His wife, Ana, is sick, he’s with her.” He was ready to continue his explanation but the kid interrupted him.

“Will she get better?” Loki was a little bit startled at the question and his response was softer than every other reply he had done.

“Yes. She’ll get better.”

“Good.” Tony murmured sleepily snuggling back into his bed. It was strange how accepting the other was of his presence. New nannies must be a common occurrence. Then Tony sat up looking quite distressed.

“My poster. Captain America doesn’t have a moustache.” Tony said quite adamantly. Well, this was not entirely Loki’s doing, it had a moustache before he had gotten to it, but he may have added a top hat and a few other elements to make him look like a moustache twirling villain.

“But don’t you think he looks far better like that?”

“Hmm... yeah. He needs a  What’s your name or should I call you number twelve?”

“Number twelve?” Loki queried.

“Jarvis said that was how many nannies I had.”

“Luke.” Loki was apparently not a common name and would only draw attention to him when he took Anthony out. Being kept indoors would only make him antsy. Luke was close enough to Loki anyway and was a name used on Midgard. Speaking of Jarvis, didn't Tony have a personal assistant/care-taker of that name? He must procure this being as his help would be useful in keeping this mortal alive and well. Perhaps he could be a buffer to a version closer to the truth, it would be best to reveal that the child was in the future than to just pretend no time has passed.


	8. Liar, Liar. I'll set you on fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really should have broke the news better.
> 
> What would have gone down to push Tony over the edge into escaping. Loki actually saved the Avengers somewhat by deciding to inform Tony that he needn't not apologise, if he hadn't well Tony would be less forgiving.

“I would advise you to stand down.” Tony stated simply, he gave them all a grin that they could recognise as one that he had oh so often displayed at meetings, press conferences and other such social events. It was full of confidence, arrogance (not without reason) and it was the patented Tony Fucking Stark look. They had not realised that he had perfected it so early on. The difference was they clearly knew this one was put on. The frenzied look in his eyes could not quite disguise his distress.

“Now just calm down Tony, put the repulsor down before you or anyone else gets hurt.” Steve said softly as if speaking to a small child who was playing with something sharp. It was annoyingly patronising, and he should have really known better. Was he or was he not supposed to be this grand strategist? Steve honestly could not think that would work.

Tony’s tone changed slightly from the projected warmth into something a lot colder with a manic edge. “You don’t understand, Captain. It is not a request. It is a warning, now stand the fuck down.”

When they simply did not heed his warnings he proceeded to give a warning shot out of mere courtesy. They still appeared to not be taking him seriously, he took offence to that. So did the very walls around them.

He began to laugh. Did they honestly think he would rely solely on a single repulsor to take them down? And here was Loki, perfect timing. At least someone was reliable.

. **EARLIER** .

They had put him in an isolated chamber to watch him. Bruce felt rather sickened as this was not the way to deal with a boy in shock and grief. Sure he could not hurt anyone locked up like that but what about himself? He felt the green creep up his arms. Thor took that as the queue to escort his shield friend out of there.

"This is not the way." Thor stated solemnly to them.

“My parents are dead.”

Silence

“You knew.” Clint flinched and he left the same way as Bruce and Thor had earlier not willing or able to watch this.

Silence

“No, no, no, no.”

“They cannot be dead. If they were you would have told me.” Ever impassive Natasha flicked her eyes towards Steve who refused to look at her.

“It’s because dad found Captain fucking America. They fucking killed him for it! My mother! Collateral fucking damage was she? You fucking killed my parents! I wish they never found you. Jarvis is dead too, isn’t he? Makes fucking sense now, I’m here because everyone is fucking dead and no one wants me per usual so out of some sick guilt Captain America and his whole fucking crew take in the shitty little orphan. BUT DOESN’T TELL HIM HE’S AN ORPHAN IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

“Mother... mom.” A scream.

“I was there too wasn’t I? That’s why I remember flying and nothing else... why am I alive? Why save me, you should have saved mom not me.”

“Mom’s dead. Mommy... mommy.”

Sobs

“Clint... why didn’t you tell me?”

“Bruce?”

“Thor?”

“S-Steve?” Steve clenched his eyes shut. After all of his requests just to call him Steve this had to be the situation where he was first called Steve by the boy.

“Why didn’t any of you tell me?” The voice was small; they hadn’t once thought the boisterous Tony Stark could sound so tired and broken.

“This is what you get for trusting, Tony, what I have told you about getting attached, you stupid boy.” Tony was muttering to himself, the term ‘stupid boy’ made Steve flinch as it was the way Tony said it as if he was repeating something that had been said to him before. Probably by Howard and that was why Steve flinched.

“Stark men are made of iron, they don’t show weakness.” The Stark mantra that they were all starting to hate now. Tony repeated it to himself

“Nor do they show mercy.”

Then the world exploded.


End file.
